The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire of radial carcass construction with a belt-like reinforcement of a profiled tread strip, whereby the tread profile is comprised of several axially adjacent, circumferentially extending profiled ribs that are separated from one another by circumferentially extending grooves and that are provided with sipes or fine slits that extend at an angle to the circumferential direction of the tire.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the resistance to wet sliding, traction, uniform wear, and quiet running properties of profiled ribs of the tread profile of pneumatic vehicle tires of the aforementioned general type.